


Best of Friends

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [9]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 9 of the Abyss College AU series, in which Guy and Jade have coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Friends

Guy slid into the seat across from Jade, and crossed his arms. "Okay, what do you want."

Jade, of course, just gave him a bland smile and an innocent blink. "Goodness. You're so suspicious. Perhaps I just wanted to sit and have a companionable cup of coffee with my friend--"

"Bull," Guy cut in. "You haven't wanted a _companionable_ cup of anything since the time you thought I was flirting with Nephry. So what do you want?"

The smile curled further, warmed-- caught out, and he looked _pleased_ about it, there was no understanding the man. "True. You know me too well." He set his mug down with a click, leaned forward and folded his hands on the table. Guy's heart sank, and he started to wish he'd obeyed his first instincts and hung up the moment Jade said the word "coffee". The time with the Nephry thing had mostly consisted of that exact same pose, while Guy had sat in the other chair and squirmed. He hadn't quite been able to understand what was happening, mostly because though it _felt_ like he was being interrogated Jade just kept on _smiling_, and no one else around them seemed to notice anything odd.

"So," Jade said pleasantly. "Who are your two friends?"

"Two--" Guy started, then froze. Considering where and with whom he'd been spending most of his time lately, there was really only one answer to that question. But as for how _Jade_ knew that--

"Really, you can't have expected me not to notice. I saw the three of you in the Lower Court last week when I was getting my lunch. They picked you up from practice twice this week, and you've walked to most of your classes with at least one of them in tow."

"What, you've been following me?"

"Of course not, don't be silly. I made Dist do it."

Guy groaned and buried his face in his hands, slumping forward against the table. "You are something else, really."

"Thank you." There was the click and pause as a mug was lifted and lowered again. "Come now, Guy, You can't blame me for looking out for your welfare and best interests."

"For being a nosy bastard, you mean," Guy muttered through his fingers.

"That, too."

Silence again, until Guy sighed and gave in. "Their names are Asch and Luke, all right? I met them-- just a little while ago," he hedged, not wanting to give Jade any further ammunition by telling him they'd met at the club. Because then that admittedly brilliant brain of his would put together _the club_ with _Guy going home early_ with _attractive twins_ and there would be absolutely no end to the teasing. "I like them, they like me, there's really not much more to it right now. Okay? What else do you want to know?"

"Well," Jade said at length, peering at Guy over the rim of his mug. "I'll have to withhold judgment until I've formally met them--"

"You think I'm introducing them to _you_, you're nuts," Guy muttered.

"But until then," Jade went on, unfazed, "I suppose I must trust your judgment, sad as that is to say. And, too," he added, with a casual brightness that immediately made Guy's shoulders tense, "I suppose if they're responsible enough to see you safely home after your little liaison in the bathroom, that's a definite mark in their favour."

Guy stared, stricken. Jade smiled at him serenely.

"You _were_ rather hard to miss. That, and they approached me afterwords to tell me you'd left, as they promised they would. You were probably too drunk to remember that part."

Guy leaned forward until his head thumped against the table. "I hate you."


End file.
